Internet usage management (IUM) systems generally comprise a plurality of distributed resources (e.g., “collectors”) used to collect, transform and store data corresponding to a variety of types of network data sources (e.g., information associated with telephone usage, web access monitoring and data upload/download transfers). In some instances, the collected data is used to support billing and other business-based applications. However, because of the distributed nature of the data-collecting resources, troubleshooting, debugging and/or other types of management operations corresponding to such resources is time-consuming and troublesome.